<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Crown Prince's Last Love by secretaerise (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649580">The Crown Prince's Last Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/secretaerise'>secretaerise (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seungchan - Oneshot [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VICTON (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Arranged Marriage, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:55:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/secretaerise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungwoo adalah seorang putra mahkota dari sebuah kerajaan yang terpaksa menikah dengan Byungchan, seorang putra dari keluarga keturunan bangsawan di negeri mereka. Sejak awal, ia sudah memperingati Byungchan bahwa dirinya tidak akan pernah mencintai pria itu. Namun bagaimana jika takdir membawa Seungwoo pada suatu penyesalan yang tidak akan bisa ia perbaiki untuk selamanya...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seungchan - Oneshot [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>New World Fic Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Crown Prince's Last Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: Major Character Death</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ada suratan takdir yang pada akhirnya akan membuat sepasang insan bersatu atas nama cinta dan kasih sayang, juga keinginan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama <em>selamanya</em> sampai ajal menjemput.</p><p>Atau singkatnya, pernikahan.</p><p>Sebuah momen yang begitu indah, karena diisi dengan kehadiran orang-orang tersayang, pemandangan yang dihiasi oleh putih suci di atas hamparan hijau dan di bawah biru yang tak berujung, juga kehadiran burung-burung yang ikut bernyayi seolah-olah pernikahan tidak akan lengkap tanpa <em>acapella</em> dari makhluk Tuhan yang kecil itu.</p><p>Pernikahan adalah momen yang <em>seharusnya</em> hanya membawa kebahagiaan.</p><p><em>Omong kosong</em>, pikir Seungwoo sambil berusaha meredam suara orang-orang di luar sana yang tengah menyiapkan – kalau kata para pelayannya – <em>hari besarnya</em>.</p><p>Mungkin pernikahan akan menjadi hal yang indah juga bagi Seungwoo, seandainya <em>bukan dia</em> yang harus menjalani tugas suci itu.</p><p>Dia benci terlahir sebagai seorang putra mahkota.</p><p>Apa gunanya hidup dalam gelimangan harta dan kekuasaan penuh, jika ia tidak bisa mendapatkan kebebasannya untuk memilih?</p><p>
  <em>Persetan dengan kerajaan ini.</em>
</p><p>Seungwoo hanya ingin menjalani hidupnya dengan damai, tanpa adanya tuntutan yang tidak menghasilkan keuntungan apa-apa bagi dirinya. Ia hanya ingin hidup ditemani oleh <em>cinta pertamanya</em>, yaitu sebuah <em>piano</em> besar berwarna cokelat yang terletak di ruangan sebelah perpustakaan di dalam istana. Ia ingin selamanya bangun dari tidur dan kembali ke alam bawah sadar ditemani oleh benda tak hidup itu – yang dengan alunan nadanya mampu memberikan kedamaian bagi dirinya di tengah jeratan kewajibannya sebagai seorang pewaris tahta kerajaan.</p><p>Persetan dengan ayahnya yang telah melibatkannya dalam pernikahan politik ini.</p><p>“Yang mulia?” sebuah suara yang masuk ke gendang telinganya membuatnya memejamkan matanya semakin erat, berusaha menghilang dari realita kehidupan yang akan dijalaninya sebentar lagi.</p><p>“Putra Mahkota,” kali ini suara yang masuk sangat berbeda; lebih dalam dan memiliki aura dominan yang takkan bisa dibantah oleh siapa pun, terutama dirinya.</p><p>Seungwoo akhirnya menghela napas dan bangkit dari duduknya. Bisa dibilang, ia menyerah ketika ayahnya masuk dan menyebut namanya. Hal sesederhana itu cukup untuk memaksa kakinya berjalan menuju altar.</p><p>Tidak pernah ia merasa langkahnya menjadi seberat ini.</p><p>Lalu di sanalah, ia melihat pria yang akan dinikahinya. Pria yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya, entah untuk berapa lama. Berdiri dalam balutan putih dan emas, dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak menunjukkan emosi apa pun. Pria itu kemudian mengangkat wajahnya, sehingga mata mereka saling bertemu.</p><p>Seungwoo pernah mendengar tentang <em>calon suaminya</em>, tentu saja. Seorang pria keturunan bangsawan yang sangat tersohor di negeri mereka, dengan sifatnya yang baik hati dan senantiasa menolong rakyat yang membutuhkan, seolah-olah mereka adalah rakyatnya sendiri.</p><p>Namun bagi Seungwoo, fakta itu tidak memengaruhinya dalam <em>membenci</em> pernikahan ini. Membenci takdir mereka. Dan ia akan selalu membencinya, tidak peduli apa pun yang terjadi.</p><p>“Sekadar informasi, tapi aku tidak akan pernah mencintaimu,” Seungwoo berbisik pelan pada pria itu sesaat sebelum bibir mereka bersentuhan. Mereka baru saja saling mengikat janji tersuci di dunia.</p><p><em>Byungchan</em> berhenti untuk sepersekian detik. Wajahnya yang sedari tadi menampilkan senyuman lebar, dalam sekejap berubah menjadi keterkejutan, kesedihan dan kekecewaan. Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang dengan <em>sangat teganya </em>mengatakan sesuatu yang menurutnya kasar, di hari paling suci ini. Terlebih lagi, di hari pernikahannya sendiri.</p><p>Sang Putra Mahkota menghindari tatapannya saat wajah pria itu tinggal berjarak beberapa inci darinya. Byungchan rasanya ingin mendorong pria itu menjauh karena ia tidak mengerti kesalahan apa yang telah diperbuatnya, sampai-sampai menerima kata-kata yang begitu jahat dan tidak berperasaan.</p><p>Ciuman itu hanyalah formalitas. Senyumannya adalah kebohongan.</p><p>Sang Putra Mahkota, seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang, bukanlah orang yang mudah jatuh cinta.</p><p>Dan Byungchan kini memercayai kata-kata itu.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Kita tidak akan tidur di atas kasur yang sama,” ucap sang Putera Mahkota di malam ketika hari pertama mereka resmi menjadi pasangan hidup dimulai.</p><p>Byungchan menghentikan gerakannya, menatap Seungwoo untuk beberapa saat, lalu kembali menunduk.</p><p>“Saya paham. Karena saya pikir, Yang Mulia juga tidak akan mau.”</p><p>Seungwoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar perkataan suaminya tersebut. Jadi, pria itu juga tidak menginginkannya?</p><p><em>Baguslah kalau begitu</em>, pikirnya dalam hati. Namun tetap tidak cukup untuk membuatnya tersenyum dan menikmati sisa malam itu.</p><p>Byungchan lalu bangkit dari ujung tempat tidur, berjalan mengambil dua bantal dari atas kasur, lalu meletakannya di lantai. Seungwoo berdiri kaku di depan pintu, mengamati gerak-gerik suaminya.</p><p>Byungchan belum berhenti. Pria jangkung itu lalu berjalan menuju lemari, membukanya dan mengambil selimut tebal yang sudah disediakan pelayan sebagai cadangan.</p><p>Tatapan Seungwoo berubah menjadi kebingungan.</p><p>“Kamu sedang apa?”</p><p>Byungchan tidak menjawab, dan hanya berfokus pada kegiatan yang tengah dilakukannya – menyusun selimut dan bantal itu di lantai sehingga membentuk lapisan yang empuk.</p><p>“Saya sedang mengambil selimut ini untuk tidur, Yang Mulia.” Akhirnya Byungchan menjawab, sambil menoleh dan tersenyum pada Seungwoo yang kini tatapannya telah berubah menjadi sedikit tersinggung.</p><p>Kenyataan bahwa Byungchan justru terlihat senang karena mereka tidak akan berbagi kasur – entah kenapa – justru memunculkan perasaan tersebut. Padahal seharusnya ia tidak merasa seperti itu, karena bisa jadi Byungchan pun tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini sama besarnya dengan dirinya.</p><p>Pikiran Seungwoo teralihkan oleh suara-suara yang ditimbulkan oleh kain dan bantal yang tengah disusun Byungchan dengan hati-hati di atas lantai.</p><p>“Kamu mau tidur di atas lantai?” Seungwoo bertanya sambil menggertakkan giginya. Byungchan pun berhenti dan menatap Seungwoo dengan polos.</p><p>“Iya, Yang Mulia.” Saat menjawabnya, Byungchan sama sekali tidak terlihat marah atau kesal dengan situasi yang tengah dihadapinya kini.</p><p>Bukannya memberontak atau mengeluarkan protes, pria itu malah bersikap biasa saja, seolah-olah tidak sedang dihadapkan pada situasi yang kurang menyenangkan atau merugikan bagi dirinya.</p><p>Karena tidak tahan, Seungwoo akhirnya berjalan menghampiri pria itu dan mencekal salah satu pergelangan tangannya, sehingga aktivitasnya terhenti.</p><p>Byungchan menahan napas, sedangkan Seungwoo menahan amarahnya.</p><p>“Kamu pikir saya akan bersikap sejahat itu? Apa kamu pikir, saya sebegitu tidak berperasaannya sampai membiarkan suaminya sendiri tidur di lantai?” Seungwoo mengatupkan rahangnya dan berusaha menahan agar kata-katanya tidak terdengar lebih kasar.</p><p>Byungchan menatapnya bingung sambil menggigit bibirnya. “Saya…tidak bermaksud menyinggung Anda, Yang Mulia.”</p><p>Bahkan bagi Seungwoo sekalipun, ia tahu tidak seharusnya suaminya itu meminta maaf.</p><p>Karena ada rasa bersalah yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya begitu tersadar bahwa pernikahan ini mungkin juga telah merenggut kebebasan pria itu. Memiliki Seungwoo sebagai pasangannya, tidaklah membuat keadaan lebih baik. Bahkan, Byungchan terlihat sedikit ketakutan di matanya.</p><p>Seungwoo menghela napas.</p><p>Bukan begini hal yang ia bayangkan dalam kepalanya.</p><p>Tangan Byungchan terjatuh saat Seungwoo melepaskan cekalannya. Keduanya lalu terdiam, sementara keheningan malam membuat mereka sama-sama <em>sesak</em> untuk alasan yang hanya dipahami diri masing-masing.</p><p>“Jangan meminta maaf,” ucap Seungwoo, masih sambil mengertakkan giginya, dan Byungchan tidak mengerti <em>kenapa </em>pria itu terlihat begitu marah.</p><p>“Baik, Yang Mulia.”</p><p>Byungchan sedikit terkejut saat Seungwoo menarik tangannya lagi, tetapi kali ini lebih lembut. Seungwoo menariknya berdiri, sehingga mereka kini saling sejajar dan bertatapan.</p><p>“Kamu bisa tidur di atas kasur.”  Sang Putra Mahkota mendorongnya pelan menuju arah kasur, tetapi Byungchan masih ragu dan hanya menatap Seungwoo dalam diam.</p><p>Seungwoo tidak menyukai saat dirinya ditatap. Dan Seungwoo tidak menyukai tatapan Byungchan karena tidak seperti tatapan orang lain yang penuh dengan rasa kagum atau penghakiman, juga tidak seperti tatapan ayahnya yang penuh dengan ekspektasi sekaligus kekecewaan akibat perbuatannya yang tidak sesuai harapan, tatapan Byungchan justru membuatnya <em>berdebar</em>.</p><p>Bukan dalam artian Seungwoo jatuh cinta padanya begitu saja. Bukan.</p><p>Namun Byungchan menatap Seungwoo seolah-olah pria itu adalah…manusia normal sebagaimana dirinya – suatu perlakuan yang benar-benar jarang Seungwoo terima, bahkan dari ibu dan ayahnya.</p><p>Seungwoo merasa seperti buku yang terbuka untuk pertama kalinya, dan ia tidak menyukai hal itu sama sekali.</p><p>“Apa perlu saya gendong sampai naik ke atas kasur, <em>Yang Mulia</em>?” Seungwoo bertanya sambil balas menatap suaminya itu dengan alis yang terangkat. Byungchan tersentak, lalu cepat-cepat menuju kasur dan menyibak selimut untuk segera membaringkan tubuhnya di sana.</p><p>Setelah beberap saat, Byungchan berbisik rendah, “selamat malam, Yang Mulia.”</p><p>Seungwoo hanya menyipitkan matanya tanpa membalas ucapan suaminya.</p><p>Ia lalu tersadar bahwa ini sudah terlalu larut untuk memikirkan nasib pernikahannya yang tidak akan jelas arahnya menuju ke mana. Ia pun membaringkan diri di atas tumpukan selimut yang tadi sudah disusun Byungchan di atas lantai sambil menghela napas. Rasanya memang sedikit tidak nyaman, tetapi ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain.</p><p>Ia bersumpah, bahwa hari di mana akhirnya mereka tidur di atas kasur yang sama, akan menjadi hari di mana Seungwoo berhenti memainkan piano kesayangannya itu.</p><p>Dengan kata lain, <em>itu tidak akan pernah terjadi</em>.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Byungchan tahu Seungwoo tidak begitu menyukai Raja dan Ratu istana ini.</p><p>Byungchan pikir itulah alasan di balik ekspresi Seungwoo yang terlihat sangat enggan untuk menghadiri acara makan malam keluarga pertama mereka setelah menikah.</p><p>Tapi Seungwoo sangat mencintai ibunya – atau begitulah yang ia dengar dari informasi orang-orang di luar istana.</p><p>Namun kasih sayangnya bukan ditujukan untuk wanita yang kini menduduki posisi ratu, melainkan pada ibu kandungnya yang telah lama meninggal karena sakit sejak ia kecil. Raja kemudian menikah lagi dan memiliki tiga orang putra angkat dari ratu yang sekarang.</p><p>Seungwoo tidak bersamanya saat Byungchan berjalan menuju ruang makan. Pria itu memberi alasan bahwa perutnya sakit dan membutuhkan waktu sedikit lebih lama di kamar mandi. Byungchan memakluminya dan pergi duluan menuju ruang makan.</p><p>Tapi Seungwoo bahkan tidak muncul juga sampai hidangan penutup disajikan.</p><p>“Anak itu benar-benar tidak sopan! Bagaimana bisa dia membuat kita semua menunggu, terlebih lagi suaminya,” ucap sang Ratu yang menatap dirinya dengan penuh simpati. Byungchan hanya tersenyum sopan karena sudah memaklumi kepribadian suaminya itu sejak pertama kali mereka mengikat janji suci.</p><p>Byungchan bisa melihat ketidaksukaan Seungwoo untuk berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama dengan anggota keluarganya.</p><p>“Tadi Putra Mahkota bilang, ia merasa kondisi perutnya agak tidak baik, jadi membutuhkan waktu yang agak lama di kamar mandi. Apakah Yang Mulia mengizinkan, jika saya pergi untuk melihat kondisinya?” Byungchan berusaha memainkan peran sebagai seorang suami yang baik dan peduli di hadapan Raja dan Ratu.</p><p>Raja menghela napas lelah, seolah-olah sudah mengekspektasi kejadian seperti ini. Meskipun begitu, Raja tetap menganggukkan kepalanya – mengizinkan Byungchan untuk meninggalkan meja makan lebih awal.</p><p>Saat Byungchan pergi ke kamar mereka, ia tidak bisa menemukan Seungwoo di mana pun.</p><p>Byungchan tidak berani mencari lebih jauh karena ia belum familier dengan ruangan-ruangan di dalam istana. Sedangkan Seungwoo bisa berada di mana saja.</p><p>“Hei.” Byungchan memutar badannya begitu cepat, sedikit terkejut dengan suara pria yang tiba-tiba terdengar dari belakangnya.</p><p>Sejun.</p><p>Salah satu pangeran, sekaligus saudara angkat Seungwoo dengan ciri khas senyum mengejek yang senantiasa menghiasi wajah tampannya. Pria itu merupakan salah satu pangeran di istana yang terkenal akan mulut besarnya.</p><p>“Apa saya sudah mengejutkan Yang Mulia? Padahal tadi saya sudah mengetuk pintu,” ucap pria itu sambil membuat gerakan mengetuk di pintu kamarnya yang masih terbuka.</p><p>Byungchan hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.</p><p>“Kalau mencari kakak Anda, dia tidak ada di sini,” ucap Byungchan sebelum pria itu berkata lebih banyak.</p><p>“Oh, tapi saya tahu di mana Putra Mahkota berada, Yang Mulia. Anda mau tahu di mana?” senyuman penuh ejekan itu lagi-lagi keluar, tetapi saat Sejun membalikkan badan dan mulai berjalan, Byungchan mau tidak mau mengikutinya juga.</p><p>Sejun mengajaknya pergi ke bagian lain istana yang belum pernah didatanginya. Cahaya bulan masuk menerangi langkah mereka yang teredam oleh keheningan malam. Byungchan menyadari bahwa pintu-pintu yang ada di koridor istana itu terlihat lebih usang dibandingkan pintu lain di aula utama istana.</p><p>Dan salah satu pintu ada yang terbuka sedikit.</p><p>Samar-samar, Byungchan dapat mendengar suara dentingan piano dari arah ruangan yang pintunya terbuka tersebut. Begitu ia mendekatinya, suaranya semakin terdengar mengisi koridor istana yang sepi – membuat suasana hening itu hidup, seolah-olah menginginkan sang malam berdansa diiringi lantunan nada yang indah itu.</p><p>“Kakak selalu ada di sini kalau dia sedang ingin sendirian. Dia pikir, tidak ada di antara kita yang tahu tempat persembunyiannya ini. Tapi aku menemukan tempat ini saat tengah bermain bersama Seungsik dan Subin.” Sejun mengatakannya dengan berbisik, karena tidak ingin suaranya terdengar oleh kakak tertuanya itu, sehingga dapat membongkar kehadiran mereka.</p><p>Byungchan menatap ke dalam ruangan yang bermandikan cahaya bulan itu, sebelum menoleh kembali ke arah Sejun.</p><p>“Seungwoo bisa bermain piano?”</p><p>Sejun mengangguk singkat. “Kakak selalu bermain piano di sini. Setiap hari. Aku bahkan tidak ingat hari di mana Kak Seungwoo tidak pernah memainkan pianonya sama sekali.”</p><p>Sejun menjawab sambil menatapnya, tetapi pandangan Byungchan sudah kembali ke dalam – ke arah pria yang tengah duduk membelakangi mereka, di hadapan piano besar itu.</p><p>“Mau lihat lebih jelas?”</p><p>Tanpa ragu, Byungchan langsung mengangguk.</p><p>Perlahan, Sejun melangkah dan dengan sangat berhati-hati, membuka pintu itu sedikit lebih lebar. Sejun pastilah sudah terbiasa mengendap-ngendap dan melakukan hal ini karena pintu itu berhasil terbuka lebih lebar tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun.</p><p>“Lihat,” bisik Sejun sambil membuat gestur menunjuk ke dalam ruangan dengan kedikkan kepalanya.</p><p>Dan Byungchan <em>melihat</em> pria itu.</p><p>Masih mengenakan pakaian yang Byungchan lihat terkahir kali, Seungwoo tengah memainkan pianonya dengan begitu khidmat, seolah-olah hanya ada dirinya dan piano megah itu di muka bumi ini. Badanya mengayun sedikit, mengikuti melodi yang dimainkannya.</p><p>Piano itu berwarna cokelat gelap, sama seperti warna rambutnya. Walaupun ada benda lain di ruangan itu (seperti rak buku tinggi dan meja panjang), tetapi semuanya terlihat kontras dengan dengan pria yang masih menarikan jarinya dengan lihai di atas tuts-tuts tersebut. Seungwoo terlihat indah, cemerlang, menarik perhatian dan <em>bebas</em>.</p><p>Byungchan tidak pernah melihat Seungwoo seperti itu.</p><p>Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama Seungwoo memainkan pianonya, atau sudah berapa lama mereka berdiri di sana dan mendengarkan. Namun Seungwoo akhirnya mengakhiri permainan pianonya.</p><p>Byungchan hanya dapat melihat punggungnya, tetapi ia yakin Seungwoo tengah tersenyum begitu tuts terakhir ditekan dengan lembut.</p><p>Betapa inginnya ia melihat senyuman pria itu.</p><p>Seungwoo lalu menyentuhkan jarinya perlahan di atas pianonya – penuh kasih sayang. Byungchan yakin, jika ia bisa melihat ekspresi sang pangeran sekarang, pastilah tatapan <em>penuh cinta</em> yang diberikan pria itu pada pianonya.</p><p>Jarinya berhenti di atas tuts-tuts hitam dan putih itu lagi, lalu melodi lain kembali terdengar memenuhi ruangan yang berpendar cahaya bulan tersebut.</p><p>Sekarang Byungchan <em>paham</em> alasan sang Putra Mahkota tidak akan pernah bisa mencintainya.</p><p>Seungwoo telah <em>jatuh cinta </em>pada hal lain yang bukan dirinya. Namun Byungchan sama sekali tidak keberatan.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Tidak bisa tidur, Yang Mulia?”</p><p>Seungwoo menggerakkan badannya yang sudah berada di atas tumpukan selimut di lantai dengan tidak nyaman. Matanya menghadap langit-langit kamar karena ia tidak bisa melihat wajah pria yang baru saja melemparkan pertanyaan itu padanya.</p><p>Seungwoo menghela napas. “Ya.”</p><p>Matanya tidak mau terpejam bukan tanpa alasan. Kepalanya tengah dipenuhi oleh berbagai pikiran, terutama keadaan istana yang akhir-akhir dipenuhi ketegangan karena ‘perang dingin’ yang terjadi di antara saudara-saudara angkatnya. Beberapa minggu terakhir, Raja jatuh sakit. Benar-benar sakit – yang bahkan tabib istana pun tidak dapat melakukan banyak hal untuk menyembuhkan ayahnya itu. Mereka pun sudah diwanti-wanti bahwa mungkin, umur sang Raja tidak akan bertahan lama.</p><p>Ia khawatir, dinilai dari bagaimana saudara-saudaranya itu bersikap, bisa saja terjadi pemberontakan di dalam istana nantinya. Meskipun ia adalah putra mahkota kerjaan tersebut, tetapi tidak menutup kemungkinan hal seperti itu akan terjadi. Walaupun ia tidak begitu menyukai mereka, tetapi ia tidak ingin melihat ketiga saudaranya saling mencelakakan hanya untuk merebut kekuasaan tertinggi di kerajaan tersebut.</p><p>Byungchan tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi saat ruangan itu kembali hening.</p><p>“Kamu seharusnya sudah tidur sekarang.”</p><p>Byungchan tidak pernah menduga perkataan seperti itu akan keluar dari mulut suaminya. Namun tanpa bisa ditahan, hatinya sedikit menghangat mendengar kalimat yang – Byungchan anggap – menunjukkan sedikit perhatian pria itu.</p><p>“Apa perlu saya membantu Anda untuk tidur, Yang Mulia?” Pertanyaan itu terucap begitu saja dari mulut Byungchan.</p><p>“Kalau kamu bisa, silakan.” Akhir-akhir ini Seungwoo sering dibuat terkejut oleh sikapnya sendiri pada pria itu. Terkadang, ia menemukan dirinya tertawa pelan saat melihat kelakukan suaminya yang cukup menghiburnya. Setidaknya, kehadiran Byungchan tidak semenyebalkan anggota keluarganya yang lain.</p><p>“Saya dengar, nyanyian bisa membantu seseorang untuk jatuh tertidur.”</p><p>Byungchan tahu ada yang salah, karena setelah mengatakan itu, Seungwoo tidak langsung membalasnya.</p><p>“Ayah…Raja tidak begitu menyukai musik.” Pria itu akhirnya berkata pelan.</p><p>“Kalau begitu bagus, bukan, karena Raja sedang tidak berada di sini sekarang.”</p><p>Ruangan itu kembali hening. Byungchan menunggu dengan sabar.</p><p>“Baiklah.”</p><p>Byungchan tersenyum mendengar jawaban suaminya, lalu mulai bersenandung.</p><p>Seungwoo pernah tanpa sengaja mendengar para pelayan istana tengah berkumpul dan memuji kemampuan suaminya dalam bernyayi. Ia sendiri belum pernah mendengarnya, karena sudah jelas, Byungchan tidak pernah bernyanyi di hadapannya. Namun sekarang saat mendengarnya langsung, ia paham alasan para pelayan waktu itu memuji suara suaminya.</p><p>Tentu saja selama hidupnya ia pernah mendengar suara orang bernyanyi yang lebih indah dari Byungchan. Tetapi, Seungwoo tetap menikmati lantunan nada yang keluar dari mulut suaminya itu. Entah mengapa, nyanyian Byungchan mengingatkan Seungwoo akan ibunya yang dulu selalu menyanyikannya lagu pengantar tidur setiap malam.</p><p>Meskipun lagu itu tidak memiliki lirik dan hanya lantunan kata ‘La’ yang terdengar, Seungwoo tetap memejamkan matanya sambil merekam suara itu dengan baik di memorinya.</p><p>Seungwoo memutuskan, ia menyukai lagu apa pun itu yang suaminya tengah nyanyikan.</p><p>Sesaat sebelum dirinya jatuh tertidur, Seungwoo tersadar bahwa nada yang dinyanyikan Byungchan tedengar begitu familier – seperti lantunan melodi yang sering ia mainkan di atas pianonya.</p><p>Dan Seungwoo semakin menyukai lagu itu.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Seungwoo biasanya tidak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan suaminya selagi dirinya tidak berada di sekitar pria itu. Tetapi saat dirinya kembali begitu matahari terbenam, ia tidak menemukan Byungchan di kamar mereka.</p><p>Seungwoo menunggu kedatangan Byungchan selama hampir dua jam – mengira  bahwa suaminya akan kembali secepat mungkin karena biasanya pria itu pasti sudah ada di kamar mereka begitu Seungwoo menyelesaikan tugas hariannya. Namun saat dirinya selesai membersihkan dirinya dan bersiap untuk tidur, Seungwoo akhirnya merasa kesal.</p><p>Ia membuka pintu kamar dengan sedikit lebih keras dari biasanya, lalu berjalan di sepanjang koridor dengan rahang yang terkatup rapat.</p><p>Hanya ada beberapa tempat yang mungkin didatangi oleh Byungchan, karena pria itu belum hapal betul dengan semua sudut di dalam istana. Pertama, ia mendatangi aula utama, dapur dan ruang makan, tetapi batang hidung suaminya belum juga terlihat.</p><p>Saat melewati halaman terbuka di tengah istana, ia mendengar suara tawa yang familier dan langsung merasa bodoh karena seharusnya ia mengecek ke taman sejak awal.</p><p>Seungwoo melangkah ke arah taman yang dihiasi bunga dan kolam kecil tersebut. Ia menangkap pemandangan langka, yaitu Byungchan dan adik laki-lakinya, Subin, tengah bermain di pinggir kolam. Mereka sedang mengipas-ngipas kapal kertas yang mengambang di atas air, dan berlomba punya siapa yang akan sampai duluan ke ujungnya.</p><p>Walaupun Subin lebih muda dari Byungchan, tetapi Seungwoo tahu adiknya itu sangat berambisi memenangkan sesuatu, bahkan untuk hal sekecil permainan seperti ini. Maka tidak heran ketika Seungwoo mendengar Subin bersorak senang ketika dirinya memenangkan permainan tersebut.</p><p>Seungwoo dapat melihat Byungchan menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal, lalu perlahan tersenyum seolah menjadi pihak yang kalah bukanlah masalah baginya. Subin terlihat senang, dan sepertinya itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Byungchan juga merasakan hal yang sama.</p><p>Seungwoo mengernyitkan keningnya dengan tidak suka. Sejak kapan suaminya dekat dengan saudaranya?</p><p>“Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sini?”</p><p>Kedua orang itu menolehkan kepala mereka begitu cepat, seperti dua orang yang tertangkap basah tengah mencuri barang berharga dari rumah seorang bangsawan. Subin terlihat salah tingkah, dan Byungchan langsung menundukkan kepalanya seolah habis melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan.</p><p>“Kak! Aku dan Byungchan hanya sedang bermain, kok. Apa Kakak tahu, kalau Byungchan bisa membuat kapal dari—“</p><p>“Sekarang sudah malam, bukankah seharusnya kalian segera kembali ke dalam?” Seungwoo memotong perkataan adiknya dan menatap keduanya bergantian dengan tajam. Senyum Subin langsung lenyap, berganti dengan bibirnya yang dimajukan dan tatapannya yang beralih ke Byungchan seolah meminta bantuan.</p><p>Dan itu semakin membuat Seungwoo merasa jengkel.</p><p>“Sepertinya jam malam hanya berlaku untuk anak-anak, Yang Mulia?” Byungchan berucap pelan, seolah takut akan membuat Seungwoo lebih marah lagi.</p><p>“Benar, Kak. Kami, kan, hanya sedang bermain. Kakak tidak perlu sampai marah seperti ini.” Seungwoo dapat merasakan kini adiknya ikut kesal padanya karena membuat seolah-olah mereka sehabis melakukan sesuatu yang terlarang.</p><p>Namun Seungwoo tidak peduli. Lagi pula, ia tidak pernah dekat saudara-saudaranya sejak awal.</p><p>“Byungchan adalah suamiku, Subin. Aku berhak melarangnya bermain hingga selarut ini dan membawanya kembali ke dalam.”</p><p>Subin merengut kesal, tetapi tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Meskipun begitu, Subin menoleh kembali ke arah Byungchan, dan dengan matanya, memohon agar ia dapat membujuk sang kakak.</p><p>Namun Byungchan hanya tersenyum kecil dan memberi gelengan pelan seolah mengatakan <em>tidak apa-apa</em>, lalu berjalan menghampiri Seungwoo.</p><p>Subin mendengus keras.</p><p>Seungwoo menatap Subin terakhir kalinya dengan tajam, sebelum berbalik dan berjalan menuju ke dalam istana. Byungchan hanya mengekorinya dengan patuh.</p><p>Kamar mereka hanya diisi keheningan begitu keduanya kembali. Tidak ada ketegangan di antara mereka, tetapi untuk suatu alasan, Seungwoo tidak bisa menatap mata suaminya. Byungchan seharusnya merasa marah, kesal dan sedih dengan perlakukan Seungwoo terhadapnya, tetapi pria itu hanya diam. Dan Seungwoo justru merasa khawatir dengan diamnnya Byungchan.</p><p>Setelah membersihkan diri, Byungchan langsung berbaring di atas tempat tidur tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun. Seungwoo tidak pernah membalas ucapan selamat tidur suaminya, tetapi harus ia akui, tidak mendengar suaminya mengucap dua kata itu, membuatnya dilingkupi rasa bersalah.</p><p>Waktu terus berjalan. Mata Byungchan sudah tertutup rapat, tetapi pikirannya masih terbuka lebar. Tentu saja ia merasa sedikit sedih dengan perlakuan Seungwoo. Lagi pula, Seungwoo pun tidak pernah kelihatan senang atau bersemangat setiap menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Lalu sekarang pria itu membuat dirinya merasa bersalah karena menghabiskan waktu dengan adiknya? Byungchan berharap, ia dapat benar-benar mengerti jalan pikiran suaminya itu.</p><p>Saat matanya masih tertutup rapat, Byungchan dapat merasakan Seungwoo bergerak di ‘kasurnya’ yang ada di lantai, lalu meletakkan sesuatu di atas tempat tidur – tepat di sisi kosong yang seharusnya ditempati pria itu jika mereka tidur bersama. Setelah keadaan kembali hening, Byungchan membuka matanya dan menoleh ke samping.</p><p>Sebuah perahu kertas putih diletakkan di sampingnya. Byungchan mengangkat dirinya perlahan dan bergerak menuju ujung tempat tidur untuk melihat Seungwoo yang sudah menutup mata dengan posisi tidur membelakanginya.</p><p>Byungchan tahu pria itu hanya berpura-pura.</p><p>Seungwoo bukanlah seseorang yang dengan mudah dapat meminta maaf, tetapi Byungchan paham bahwa perahu kertas itu merupakan bentuk permintaan maaf dari suaminya.</p><p>Byungchan tersenyum dan membaringkan dirinya lebih dekat ke ujung tempat tidur agar dapat melihat punggung Seungwoo dari belakang.</p><p>“Selamat tidur.”</p><p>Bukan Byungchan yang mengucap itu pertama kali, melainkan Seungwoo. Setelah mengatakan dua kata itu, Seungwoo bergerak-gerak mencari posisi yang nyaman sebelum suasana kembali hening.</p><p>“Selamat tidur.” Byungchan membalasnya dalam bisikan.</p><p>Byungchan yakin dirinya akan tertidur dengan perahu kertas putih berada di dalam genggamannya sampai esok pagi.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Jangan bohong padaku, Seungwoo.”</p><p>Rumput itu menggelitik tangannya ketika Seungwoo menyandarkan tubuhnya ke batang pohon dengan lelah. Mereka telah menjalani waktu bersama selama setahun, dan begitu banyak hal telah berubah – salah satunya bagaimana keduanya kini mampu <em>menyebut</em> nama masing-masing tanpa merasa terpaksa. Namun hal yang belum berubah adalah Seungwoo masih tidak menyukai <em>tatapan</em> Byungchan, karena dirinya akan langsung berubah menjadi sebuah buku yang terbuka lebar.</p><p>Seperti sekarang.</p><p>“Apa mereka…akan membunuh kita?”</p><p>Seungwoo menelan salivanya. Bahkan meskipun ia tidak menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang jelas, Seungwoo tahu Byungchan pasti paham.</p><p>“Mereka mana mungkin bisa menemukan kita di sini.” Seungwoo berusaha menenangkan suaminya, meskipun ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan jawabannya itu.</p><p>Setelah ayahnya meninggal dan posisi tertinggi di kerajaan itu kosong, saudara-saudaranya langsung melancarkan aksinya masing-masing untuk memecah belah keluarga mereka. Seungsik, adiknya yang selama ini terlihat dari luar baik hati dan selalu tersenyum pada semua orang, diam-diam telah membentuk pasukan pemberontakan untuk merebut singgasana dengan paksa. Seungwoo tidak sempat memikirkan nasib saudaranya yang lain, karena ia sendiri langsung melarikan diri dari istana bersama Byungchan begitu rumor yang mengatakan Seungsik akan <em>membunuhnya</em> selaku pewaris utama kerajaan, mulai menyebar. Mereka bersembunyi di rumah salah satu pengawal pribadi Seungwoo semasa di istana – seorang pria pendiam yang sudah bersumpah setia pada dirinya.</p><p>“Yuri orang yang baik. Dia tidak akan membocorkan tempat persembunyian kita.”</p><p><em>Lagi</em> – Seungwoo berusaha meyakinkan Byungchan sekaligus dirinya sendiri, bahwa mereka kini aman. Untuk sementara.</p><p>Meskipun begitu, bibirnya bergetar sedikit dan Byungchan tahu, pria itulah yang butuh diberi ketenangan dibanding siapa pun.</p><p>“Umurku delapan waktu pertama kali diundang datang ke istana.” Seungwoo menatap Byungchan, karena pria itu tiba-tiba berbicara sesuatu yang di luar topik. Namun ia paham, mungkin itu adalah cara Byungchan untuk menghilangkan kekhawatirannya.</p><p>“Waktu itu, aku diberi tahu kalau suatu hari aku bisa tinggal di istana. Karena masih kecil, aku belum mengerti apa maksud Ayah. Tapi sekarang aku paham ketika kita sudah menikah.”</p><p>Seungwoo mendengarkan. Ia meletakkan dagunya di atas lututnya tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari sosok suaminya. Sedangkan Byungchan bercerita sambil menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dan memperhatikan matahari yang mengintip dari balik pepohonan. Ini pertama kalinya Seungwoo menatap Byungchan, tetapi pria itu sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya balik.</p><p>“Ada empat anak di dalam istana. Tapi aku hanya melihat tiga anak yang bermain bersama dengan riang. Sedangkan satu anak lagi, aku menemukannya tengah bermain harmonika sendirian di taman.”</p><p>Itu bukan cerita karangan Byungchan, Seungwoo tersadar. Karena ia bisa mengingat dengan cukup jelas ada seorang anak lelaki yang dulu sering datang ke istana saat dirinya berumur sebelas tahun.</p><p>“Aku mendatanginya dan bertanya, kenapa dia tidak bermain bersama saudaranya yang lain? Lalu anak itu menjawab, karena saudara-saudara dan kedua orang tuanya akan mencemoohnya kalau ia bermain alat musik di dekat mereka. Aku tidak pernah melihat anak lelaki yang terlihat begitu sedih saat mengatakannya.”</p><p>Byungchan berdeham, bukan karena ingin melegakan tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering, melainkan mengalihkannya dari kegugupan akibat tatapan Seungwoo yang begitu intens.</p><p>“Aku mengatakan pada anak lelaki itu bahwa permainannya terdengar sangat bagus dan tidak seharusnya ia berhenti, karena istana yang besar itu pasti akan terdengar sangat sepi tanpa adanya permainan musik. Dan aku terus mengatakan hal yang sama setiap berkunjung ke istana. Sampai suatu hari, aku berhenti datang dan kembali lagi setelah empat tahun. Anak itu sudah tidak mengenaliku lagi, begitu juga sebaliknya, karena setelah empat tahun aku melihat anak itu lagi, dia sudah tidak memainkan harmonikanya.”</p><p>Byungchan lalu membalas tatapan Seungwoo dan keduanya saling berpandangan seolah-olah itu pertama kalinya mereka <em>benar-benar</em> melihat satu sama lain.</p><p>“Kamu…anak itu,” Seungwoo tersadar, meskipun sangat terlambat, tetapi kenyataan bahwa ia sudah mengenal Byungchan sejak mereka kecil membuat hatinya tergerak akan <em>sesuatu</em>.</p><p>“Aku tidak berani mendekatinya waktu itu karena takut anak itu tidak akan mengenaliku lagi, atau peduli dengan kata-kataku dulu yang selalu mengatakan bahwa permainan musiknya sangatlah indah. Lalu aku diberi kesempatan untuk menikah dengannya. Tapi kemudian, dia berkata tidak akan mencintaiku dan saat itulah rasanya hatiku begitu hancur. Karena waktu yang kuhabiskan dengan mendengarkannya bermain musik, tanpa sadar telah membuatku <em>jatuh cinta</em> padanya. Tetapi setelah menikah dengannya, aku paham kenapa dia tidak akan bisa mencintaiku.”</p><p>Apakah itu alasan kenapa Byungchan tidak pernah marah kepadanya? Apakah itu alasan kenapa Byungchan tetap bersikap lembut dan pengertian padanya meskipun ia sendiri jarang menaruh perhatian pada pria itu? Apakah cinta mampu membuat seseorang melakukan apa saja meskipun orang itu tidak menerima kembali cinta yang diharapkannya?</p><p>Apakah cinta juga memiliki sisi kejamnya?</p><p>“Kamu sudah <em>jatuh cinta</em> dengan hal lain,” ucap Byungchan dengan lembut – selembut angin yang berhembus pelan menggoyangkan rerumputan di sekitar mereka.</p><p>Seungwoo tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa Byungchan menatapnya seolah-olah ia adalah pria yang masih <em>pantas</em> untuk dicintai.</p><p>“Cinta pertama kamu adalah sebuah kayu eboni cantik yang mengeluarkan melodi sangat indah setiap kali kamu menyentuhkan jari-jarimu di atasnya.” Seungwoo menatapnya, tapi Byungchan tahu pikiran pria itu pasti sudah berkelana ke pianonya, yang merupakan hadiah terakhir dari ibu kandungnya sebelum maut memisahkan mereka.</p><p>Hidup bersama Seungwoo semakin mudah bagi Byungchan seiring berjalannya waktu, terutama karena dia bisa membaca pria itu seperti buku yang terbuka. Namun ia tidak dapat memprediksi saat Seungwoo tiba-tiba maju dan memeluknya erat. <em>Sangat erat</em>, sampai Byungchan merasa tubuhnya akan remuk.</p><p>Rengkuhan pria itu terasa menyakitkan di tubuhnya. Namun Byungchan tetap membalas pelukan pria itu dengan sama eratnya – seolah-olah tidak ingin melepaskan pria itu untuk <em>selamanya</em>.</p><p>Namun <em>selamanya</em> tidak ada di dalam kamus mereka, dan keduanya paham akan hal itu.</p><p>“Kita akan mati, Byungchan…” Untuk pertama kalinya, Byungchan mendengar Seungwoo menangis. Bahu pria itu bergetar hebat, suaranya pecah, dan rengkuhannya di tubuh Byungchan sedikit melonggar.</p><p>“Dan ini semua karena salahku,” ucap Seungwoo lagi tanpa berusaha menyembunyikan nada penyesalan dalam kalimatnya. Byungchan mendorong Seungwoo pelan, menatap lurus-lurus manik mata suaminya, lalu meyakinkannya bahwa itu bukanlah salahnya.</p><p>Seungwoo merengkuh Byungchan lagi, kali ini menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak suaminya itu. Ia tidak ingin Byungchan melihatnya dalam keadaan lemah seperti ini.</p><p>“Seharusnya aku bisa membuatmu lebih bahagia. Seharusnya aku memberimu kesempatan. Tapi sekarang kamu – <em>kita</em> – akan mati tanpa merasakan kebahagiaan itu, dan semuanya akibat kesalahanku.” Seungwoo tidak berusaha menyembunyikan sarat keputusasaan di balik suaranya. Dalam tangisnya, ia meminta maaf pada Byungchan.</p><p>Tapi Seungwoo <em>salah</em>. Byungchan <em>sudah</em> merasa bahagia meskipun tidak mendapatkan kehidupan pernikahan ideal seperti yang pernah ia bayangkan. Namun ia bisa bersama Seungwoo, bisa mengenal pria itu lebih baik, dan bisa melihatnya bermain alat musik lagi – itu semua sudah cukup menjadi sumber kebahagiaannya selama hidup di istana.</p><p>Byungchan tidak butuh banyak untuk merasa <em>bahagia</em>.</p><p>“Aku bahagia, Seungwoo.” Dan itu adalah kenyataan yang Seungwoo tahu memang benar, karena ketulusan suaminya terdengar amat jelas di telinganya. Namun kejujuran itu justru membuat Seungwoo semakin merasa bersalah, sehingga air matanya mengalir begitu deras sampai membasahi baju pria di rengkuhannya.</p><p>“Seharusnya aku bejalar untuk mencintaimu juga, Byungchan.”</p><p>Byungchan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya mengelus punggung pria itu pelan, berusaha menenangkannya.</p><p>“Kamu sudah jatuh cinta—“</p><p>Seungwoo menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. Ia mendongak dan menatap suaminya di balik genangan air mata. Hatinya sakit melihat pria itu tetap tersenyum padanya, meskipun tahu cintanya tidak terbalas.</p><p>“Piano itu – memang <em>cinta pertamaku</em>. Tapi kamu bisa menjadi <em>cinta terakhirku</em>.” Seungwoo mengatakannya dengan penuh penyesalan, yang akan terus menghantuinya sampai ke liang lihat. Mereka bisa – <em>seharusnya bisa</em> – tetapi hal itu tidak pernah terjadi.</p><p>Seungwoo sudah membuat Byungchan merasakan kesedihan dan sakit hati yang tidak akan bisa dibayarnya seumur hidup. Ia kini bahkan tidak yakin, jika diberi kesempatan, apa dirinya pantas untuk belajar mencintai pria di hadapannya? Karena Byungchan <em>begitu baik padanya</em>, <em>begitu tulus</em>, dan <em>begitu mencintainya</em> sampai hati Seungwoo terasa sakit.</p><p>“Tidak apa-apa, Seungwoo.”</p><p>Byungchan masih saja berusaha menenangkannya.</p><p>Tapi Seungwoo tahu keadaan mereka jauh dari kata tidak apa-apa sekarang. Mereka berdua akan mati, tanpa kesempatan bagi dirinya untuk membalas perasaan cinta pria dengan hati selembut kapas tersebut.</p><p>Namun bagi Byungchan, itu bukanlah masalah.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Seungwoo tidak bisa menemukan Byungchan.</p><p>Entah bagaimana, Seungsik mengetahui keberadaan mereka – bersembunyi di rumah Yuri, salah satu pengawal pribadi setia Seungwoo yang dengan baik hati turut membantu rencana melarikan diri mereka.</p><p>Namun suara para tentara sudah terdengar dari ujung kota. Keduanya harus segera pergi dari sana sebelum para tentara di bawah perintah Seungsik itu bisa <em>menangkap</em> dan <em>membunuh</em> mereka.</p><p>Tapi Seungwoo tidak bisa menemukan Byungchan. Tadi pagi, di bawah penyamaran, Byungchan izin pergi ke kota untuk membeli beberapa kebutuhan bahan makanan di rumah. Namun sampai sekarang pria itu belum kembali juga.</p><p>“Atas segala hormat, Yang Mulia, kita harus pergi <em>sekarang</em>.” Yuri sudah mengatakan itu untuk ketiga kalinya, tetapi Seungwoo masih bersikeras menunggu.</p><p>Ia <em>tidak akan pergi</em> tanpa Byungchan.</p><p>“Belum, Yuri. Aku harus mencari—“</p><p>Tiba-tiba pintu rumah mereka terbuka dengan keras, lalu masuklah Byungchan dengan napas tersengal-sengal dan tatapan luar biasa panik.</p><p>“Byungchan.” Seungwoo menyebut nama pria itu dengan begitu lega. Bahunya sampai turun, saat dirasakan ketegangan mulai meninggalkan tubuhnya.</p><p>“Seungwoo, kamu harus pergi sekarang.”</p><p>Seungwoo segera menahan tangan Byungchan, saat pria itu akan mengatakan sesuatu pada Yuri.</p><p>“Kalau begitu, ayo.”</p><p>Seungwoo <em>tidak akan pergi</em> tanpa Byungchan.</p><p> “Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat ini.” Byungchan mendorong pria itu, lalu menoleh pada Yuri yang langsung memberi anggukan tanda mengerti. Seungwoo menatap keduanya dengan bingung.</p><p>“Kamu harus pergi bersama Yuri. Dia tahu ke mana bisa membawamu ke tempat yang aman—“</p><p>“Lalu ke mana kamu akan pergi, Byungchan? Apa kamu pikir aku akan meninggalkan kamu di sini? Kamu adalah <em>suami aku</em>.”</p><p>Byungchan menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal. Ada rasa keputusasaan, frustrasi, kekesalan, juga kesedihan di balik mata jernih suaminya itu.</p><p>“Aku tidak akan pergi dari sini, Seungwoo. Orang-orang itu mencari kamu, bukan aku. Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka, sementara kamu pergi dari sini. <em>Sekarang</em>.”</p><p>Seungwoo menggeleng. Tatapannya mengeras. Apa pun yang terjadi, ia <em>takkan pergi</em> tanpa Byungchan.</p><p>“Seungwoo—“</p><p>“Aku tidak akan meninggalkan tempat ini tanpa kamu, Byungchan.”</p><p>Suara logam yang berdebam terdengar semakin dekat, menandakan bahwa para tentara itu sudah hampir memasuki wilayah mereka.</p><p>Byungchan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari kantung yang dibawanya, lalu menyerahkannya dengan paksa ke tangan Seungwoo. Mungkin ini akan terlihat bodoh, di tengah situasi antara hidup dan mati seperti ini.</p><p>“Bawa ini,” ucap Byungchan pada pria yang langsung membuka kotak itu.</p><p>
  <em>Sebuah harmonika.</em>
</p><p>Lebih tepatnya, harmonika yang dulu sering ia mainkan di taman istana sendirian. Harmonika yang mempertemukan mereka untuk pertama kalinya.</p><p>“Tetaplah hidup, Yang Mulia. Apa pun yang terjadi, Anda harus tetap hidup.” Byungchan tersenyum selagi mengatakan itu, sedikit teringat dengan hari-hari awal pernikahan mereka yang terasa begitu canggung, tapi meninggalkan bekas mendalam di hatinya.</p><p>Seungwoo merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Byungchan mengatakannya seolah mereka akan <em>berpisah</em>. Alasan lainnya adalah, untuk pertama kalinya, Byungchan merengkuh wajahnya dengan lembut dan menatapnya penuh <em>sayang</em>.</p><p>Seungwoo mengenali <em>tatapan itu</em> – tatapan yang sering ia berikan pada piano kesayangannya.</p><p>Seungwoo menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. Perasaannya semakin tidak enak.</p><p>“Apa—“</p><p>“Yuri!”</p><p>Yuri bergerak dengan sangat cepat. Ia segera meraih Seungwoo dan membopong sang Putra Mahkota tanpa kesulitan. Seungwoo refleks langsung melawan. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri dengan panik sambil menatap Byungchan yang hanya berdiri diam di tempatnya.</p><p>
  <em>Ia tidak akan pergi tanpa Byungchan.</em>
</p><p>Pertahanan terakhirnya adalah saat ia berpegangan pada ambang pintu yang mengarah ke belakang hutan. Ia berteriak pada Yuri agar dirinya dilepaskan. Agar ia bisa <em>kembali</em> ke sisi suaminya. Ia bahkan <em>memohon</em> pada Byungchan agar membiarkan dirinya bisa tetap bersama pria itu.</p><p>Seandainya Seungwoo membuka hatinya lebih cepat, mungkin ia tidak perlu merasakan sakit hati seperti ini. Sakit yang membuat dadanya begitu sesak saat menatap Byungchan yang tengah berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.</p><p>Seungwoo tidak akan membiarkan Byungchan <em>berkorban</em> untuk dirinya.</p><p>“Kamu harus cepat pergi, Seungwoo.” Jari-jari Byungchan bergetar hebat saat pria itu berusaha melepaskan tangan Seungwoo yang sudah memerah dari ambang pintu. “Nanti aku akan menyusul.”</p><p>Byungchan berbohong – Seungwoo tahu itu. Byungchan bahkan tidak berusaha menyembunyikannya karena air mata sudah mengalir dari matanya yang jernih.</p><p>Seungwoo berteriak ketika akhirnya Byungchan berhasil dengan paksa melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari ambang pintu.</p><p>Seungwoo menggenggam harmonikanya dengan sangat erat, tidak memedulikan wajahnya yang kini sudah berantakan dan basah oleh air mata.</p><p>Dia bisa melihat Byungchan tersenyum dari ambang pintu. Ada kesedihan sekaligus kelegaan yang terpancar dari tatapan matanya.</p><p>Dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat logam – <em>banyak logam</em> – dan juga <em>merah</em>.</p><p>Pada akhirnya, Seungwoo tidak ingin melihat apa-apa lagi.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>End.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Terima kasih untuk New World Fest yang udah ngadain event ini~ </p><p>Dan terima kasih juga untuk semua yang udah mampir dan baca karya ini *hugs*</p><p>Have a nice day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>